


Attempt No Landings Here

by ragnarok89



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship, One Shot, Platonic Romance, Post-Season/Series 01, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Survival Training, Swords, Team Dynamics, Training, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. He knew they had each other’s backs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attempt No Landings Here

"Sideswipe, I have to say: you're quite the fighter." Jazz had told him one day.

Sideswipe glanced up from his training, a surprised look on his faceplate. His expression then changed slightly to show bashfulness and a bit of pride.

"Oh, umm, thanks." he stammered. "I-uh, had a good teacher, and thanks to you as well, especially you." He grinned a bit before shaking his helm and getting back to practicing with his sword, unsheathing it and holding it steady.

"Thanks. You've shown a lot of progress, in the missions and in training."

Sideswipe tried not to break his concentration, but he couldn't help but smile again. "I try my best, and I'm not gonna lie, I get a bit nervous before missions."

"A lot of us do," Jazz answered, servos planted on his hips, nodding upward. "We all have to get past it to finish our common goal."

"Okay, and by common goal, you mean?" Sideswipe stopped what he was doing and looked to Jazz, curious as well as confused.

"Getting back safely, with the team intact."

Sideswipe blinked and then chuckled a bit. "Oh, I knew that."

Jazz shook his helm before giving the other Autobot a shrewd look. "I knew you would," he said. But he couldn't hide his own smile even if he tried.

They would attempt no landings here, because he knew they had each other's backs.


End file.
